250th Hunger Games: Little Flowers
by HiddenBeneathTheMoonlight
Summary: "This year as a reminder that even the youngest among us have played a part in the districts ever trying to rebel, all of the tributes shall be reaped from the 12 year old children." President Antonetta Redvale {Not an SYOT, so will be quick hopefully, the next one in this little series is though} :) Rated T cos it's the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is an OC as I am not in the mood for an SYOT due to having so many tributes in my head that I want to be in the story but you can be spornsors. Sponsoring system is here:**

 **Positive/helpful reviews (what would be the point in rewarding reviews that are mean and unhelpful?) – 50 points**

 **Following story or me – 50 points, just message and I'll check if you are**

 **Sending me a helpful idea for the story – 75 points**

 **Answering trivia questions – 20 per question**

 **Answering a question to do with the story, that's an open question (as in the answer is based on what you think) – 100 points, it's comprehension so it gets tons of points lol**

 **And here's what you can get the tributes:**

 **FOOD-**

 **Loaf of bread – 20 points**

 **Water bottle – 50 points**

 **A small meal, you can say what's in it – around 50-60 points**

 **Medium meal (look above) – around 75 points**

 **Large meal (keep looking above) – around 100 points**

 **WEAPONS-**

 **Throwing knives – 1 point per knife, choose how many you want to send**

 **Daggers – 15 points per dagger, you can send more than 1**

 **Spears – 30 points per spear, you know what I'm going to say**

 **Swords – 75 points per sword**

 **Bow and arrows – 30 for the bow plus 5 for each arrow**

 **Slingshot – 20 points**

 **Poison darts – 7 points per dart, price will increase quickly though**

 **SURVIVAL-**

 **Blanket – 15 points**

 **Sleeping bag – 25 points**

 **Rope – 20 points**

 **Matches – 50 points**

 **Coil of wire – 30 points**

 **Night vision glasses – 80 points**

 **You may also send some of your own ideas of personal stuff to do with each tribute.**

 **If I have forgotten anything just message me.**

 **If you want to sponsor here's an example of all you have to do:**

 **Message me (sorry guests) :** _Hi, please can I sponsor Bob_ **(not real tribute)** _with a sleeping bag for 25 points, thank you_ **("thank you" 's are nice)**

 **Thank you for reading :), I hope you like this story**


	2. District 1 reaping

**Isabella Southhaven (12)**

 **District 1**

I wake up, shaking. I realise my older brother, Aspen is holding me in his arms, trying not to cry. What if I'm picked for the games this year? There are no careers this time because it's only 12 year olds.

He lays me down on my bed again now I have stopped trembling and I am awake.

"It won't be you, Bella. I promise." He says.

"It might. There's hardly anyone with their name in more than once. This is the richest district. And when my name is called... when it's called... no one will volunteer." I say, and continue to cry.

"No it won't Bella. Anyway you'd come home if it was you. You've trained. You could win." He tells me.

"I guess..." I whisper and I stop crying.

"We have to get changed for the reaping now. I promise it won't be you." He gives me one last hug and goes back to his room. I'm so glad he isn't in this reaping. I only have to worry for myself and Ollie now.

I put on a little white sundress with pink and purple butterflies on it and some plain white gladiator sandals. Then I put on my little silver necklace with a little flower on it. Me and my siblings all have them, even tiny Little Flower has a little charm bracelet with the flower on it.

Silver who is only 18 months old doesn't understand anything except that Mum disappeared a while ago. We got the necklaces after Mum died. Mum died giving birth to Little Flower. She was already ill and as soon as Lil was born, she went into a coma and died the next day.

We live with our aunt Goldie in the victor's village. She has 2 children of her own – Hannie and Ollie. She's actually nice, considering she was in the games. She wasn't a career like most district 1 tributes. She won by hiding in trees and throwing knives at any tributes that threatened her. She only killed 2 people, the district 2 tributes.

I go down to the kitchen to find Hannie and Ollie (who are 7 and 12 years old), Aspen (who is 15), Max –my 6 year old little brother- and Silver in a little high chair sitting around the table. Goldie is holding Little Flower gently in her arms. It's hard to believe it was just 3 weeks ago that mum died. Little Flower looks too tiny not to have a mother, though I know Goldie will do her best to be like a mother for her. I can tell Goldie is upset when she looks into Little Flower's silver eyes and is reminded of her sister, my mother. All of us have the silver eyes and blonde hair of our mother.

 **Ollie Southhaven**

 **District 1**

I look at Bella. She is just as nervous as I am. I heard her crying, and Aspen going into her room to stop her nightmares about being reaped. The hunger games is not an honour – our family knows it. My mother was a victor at the age of 13. She only killed in self defence but she still has nightmares. She's one of the more normal victors these days. Or at least she was. She was really recovering from the games after 14 years when her sister –my aunt and Bella's mum- died. Now Bella, Aspen and their siblings live with us.

My sister Hannie breaks the silence by asking: "What happens in the hunger games, Mummy?"

Hannie doesn't have to watch them yet. The rules of Panem these days allow children under 8 to not watch the hunger games. This is the first year Max is watching them and I think Hannie is going to watch them too. She will be 8 in 2 weeks and Max is only a couple of months older than her. She can't stand being younger than him.

I just hope me or Bella don't get reaped. I don't want my sister and cousin's first time watching the games to have me or Bella dying in them. I couldn't stand it if she did.

Eventually during the time I have thought all this, mum has worked out what to tell Hannie.

"The hunger games are where 24 tributes go in and 1 comes out" Mum starts.

"Like on a holiday?" She asks.

"No sweetie. I know you are too young for this but I have to tell you before you are watching it. 23 of them die and 1 survives. You know we live in the victor's village? I am a victor. That means I won the games. The winner is the tribute that survives." She is down on her knees in front of Hannie now as Hannie is only small and is now stood up from her chair. Tears are running down from her face

"What's a tribute?" she asks, looking shocked.

"The children between 12 and 18 years old that go into the games." Mum answers her, the tears still running down her face.

"How do the tributes die?" Hannie finally asks.

"Hannie, you're smart. What do you think?" Mum asks her, not wanting to say the words.

"They kill each other?!" The shock on the 7 year olds face is too hard to bear as she is crying as well, so I go over and give her a hug.

"Mummy, will Aspen and Bella and Ollie have to go in the games?" she asks, not really wanting an answer.

"I don't know Hannie, I just don't know. Aspen won't go in this year. This year is a quarter quell. Only the 12 year olds are getting picked for it." she explains as gently as she can to Hannie.

Hannie hugs me tighter and the last question she asks is to me: "Are you going to go, Ollie?"

I can barely manage to say "No, Hannie, I'm never going to go."

 **Isabella Southhaven**

It was too unbearable to watch Hannie, Ollie and Goldie so we gave Goldie a look, and she nodded for me, Aspen and Max to head to the reaping early.

"Don't go, Bella!" Max starts to scream.

"I won't Max. Please don't throw a tantrum. I won't leave you. Just stay with Aspen and wait for Auntie Goldie to arrive with Hannie, Ollie, Lil and Silver." I hug him.

"It won't be you. It can't be you." Aspen whispers as he gives me a hug then leads Max away.

I get my finger pricked and the peace keeper whispers very very softly, so I can hardly hear her:

"I know your family. Goldie is a lovely person. I really hope you aren't in these games. Good luck and if you are reaped, or if your cousin is reaped: I am very sorry."

"Thank you" I whisper back before going over to the girl's section. It's just a boy's area and a girl's area this year.

Eventually everyone is here and our escort Xyla walks onto stage. She is quite pretty and one of the less crazy capitol people. She has curly brown hair down to her waist and bright blue eyes. She wears a white blouse and rainbow fake zebra print leggings as well as black low-heeled boots. She doesn't wear make up at all.

She says all the usual stuff then walks up to the girl's reaping bowl.

"Ladies first" she says, and I swear I see a little tear rolling down her cheek as she pulls out the name.

"Our female tribute this year is Isabella Southhaven!" she announces. Now I know why. My cousin has just called my name. Wait... oh my god, my name was called. No, this can't be happening. I slowly walk up to the stage. On my way there I hear Aspen shout my name and Max and Hannie screaming.

When I get there I see her face. I know what she is telling herself. She's telling herself she's already pulled out her cousin's name – if she takes her brother's name out her world will have ended.

"Our male tribute is... no, no, not him, not him!" she screams. I know who it is.

She manages to pull herself together and choke out the words "Ollie Southhaven".

My relatives are really unhappy now. Ollie is soon up there on stage. He doesn't care that his sister is supposed to be a secret, he hugs her and whispers: "We can win"

Our relatives come into the room as soon as they can so they can have as much time as possible with us. We are in the same room for our goodbyes since the same people are coming.

Goldie, Aspen, Max, Hannie, Silver and Little Flower are all there.

I hold Little Flower in my arms for a long time, then I pass her to Ollie so that Silver can sit on my lap.

"You promised us you wouldn't go!" screams Hannie.

"I'm sorry, I can't change it. Noone volunteered for me. I have to go. One of us will see you again, I promise. Just try to not look at the tv when you're watching us. If Aspen or Goldie tells either one of you to cover your eyes, then cover them. Or your ears. Some tributes might swear." I tell Max and Hannie.

Xyla takes us to the train. Goldie comes too. I'm glad she got to be our mentor. She was allowed to come in and say goodbye cos she holding Little Flower and Aspen was with Silver. With a lot of talking to capitol people she managed to arrange for Aspen, Max, Hannie, Silver and Little Flower to come to the capitol with us. The only bad part is as soon as we are on the train they can't see us apart from Silver and Little Flower, if Goldie is looking after them. They are too young to notice anything anyway but I can't be too near to them or hold them like I normally would.

 **Hope you guys didn't mind those rules I put in there. I realised Goldie wouldn't be able to not mentor them but still had to care for the others.**

 **Oh and here's the trivia and a couple of other questions:**

 **\- Who do you like more, Bella or Ollie?**

 **\- Any ideas so far, there is something that a few of you may notice**

 **\- Who plays Haymitch Abernathy in all the hunger games movies?**


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Ardeth Eagleheart**

 **District 2**

I wake up. Today is the reaping for the 250th annual hunger games. Today I might be reaped. It's a quarter quell. I am 12 years old and I might compete in the hunger games.

All these thoughts are going through my mind. If it weren't for the quarter quell my sister would be volunteering today. I just don't see this whole honour thing. I don't see why we have these games. And I wish I had never watched them that year when Cleo went in to the games.

I was 7. I didn't have to watch, but my friend was watching so I decided I would watch too. There was no way I was going to have her call me a coward. At least that was what I was going to do before Cleo volunteered. I remember looking in terror as the older tribute pinned her down and tortured her with a knife. I always closed my eyes when I thought a death would happen during the games after that.

I shake myself out of my thoughts. I won't be reaped anyway. I decide to pull on a simple long maxi-dress and a white cardigan on, then grab my sandals from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Claudie! Good morning!" I call to my sister. I almost called out hey Cleo but stop myself just in time.

"Oh you woke up a bit late, honey, so would you be ok with eating a bacon sandwich while we are walking down to the square?" My mother asks.

"Sure, no problem. I'm ready to go now." I say tying my hair up into a long braid down my back.

 **Hunter Bronzespear**

 **District 2**

I wake up. Just like any other normal 12 year old on the morning of their first reaping I am terrified. Because I am a normal 12 year old. I am not trained. At least I can build a fire.

After I have dressed in a simple outfit for the reaping, I go downstairs. I am one of the few district 2 children who need to take out tesserae. I guess for district 2, I'm not a normal kid at all.

I live in a small house with my parents and older sister Garnett, who is 16 years old. That means I have my name in the reaping bowl 5 times, that's a lot for district 2. I bet I'm going to get reaped and die in the games. I had to put my name in more times though, since my sister couldn't this year.

We eat breakfast quickly and head over to the justice building for the reaping. I daydream through it all. I am preparing myself to walk up to the stage now. Our escort Sweetheart is calling out the female tribute's name now. After that it'll be my turn to walk up.

"The female tribute for the 250th hunger games from district 2 is Ardeth Eagleheart" she shrieks. I wish she didn't shriek like that.

Ardeth walks to the stage shocked, I vaguely remember her sister Cleo's games. Then all of a sudden I remember what happened, and that's when I see that horribly upset look on her face. Cleo died in the games in a horrible way. That must make her little sister pretty damn scared **(If you cannot deal with the word damn even you had better not read more of this story)**.

Then all too soon my name is called, as expected by me, and I walk up and shake Ardeth's hand.

My parents and my sister came to say goodbye to me. It's all a bit of a blur.

 **Ardeth Eagleheart**

I hug my sister and my parents cry. It's all so weird and suddenly I am remembering Cleo's death. My parents and sister have to go and then Sweetheart comes and takes me and Hunter to the train.

 **Hope you didn't mind these sound a bit rushed. This is supposed to be a blur for the tributes – they don't want to be in the games or even watch them.**


	4. District 3 Reaping

**Nina Electrix**

 **District 3**

I woke up early this morning. I'm going to volunteer. I may not be from the career districts, but I've been training since I was 5. My sister and my aunt trained me. They both won their games. I've learnt how to use knives, and how to build electric traps. I am going to win.

I put on my reaping dress – a white dress with purple sparks on it. Since I'm related to 2 victors they could afford to get me a dress with little sparks on it. I bet no one else has a dress like mine!

After I have plaited my hair into 2 braids I go down for breakfast. Me, my mum and my sister eat a quick breakfast before going to the reaping.

After everyone is there our escort Sparks comes up onto the stage. It's just a weird coincidence that he has a name to do with our district. He looks weird. He has bright blue hair. I think capitol people are just spoilt weirdoes who would never survive without us people in the districts! **(I am watching my language or the tributes are, so it's not too dramatic. Sorry)**

He puts on a video about the games. This is just way too boring!

Eventually he walks over to the reaping bowls.

"The female tribute for district 3 is Lucy Rose!" he calls out.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout out. I walk up to the stage.

"And what might your name be, sweetie?" he asks.

"Do NOT call me sweetie! I may be a 12 year old but I'm not weak. My name is Nina Electrix. Yes I am related to Maria Elextrix and Arla Electrix. I am going to be district 3's next victor, so get used to seeing my face!" I answer Sparks.

"Oh, um okay." He mutters.

 **Anton Sparksfire**

 **District 3**

I was nearly late for the reaping. Sparks is on stage by the time I'm there. I wake up from my daydreams by the sound of him calling out a girl's name. I listen to her speech. I would hate to be like her.

And before I know it I hear my name. No, this can't be happening! It can't, but it is!

I walk up and shake her hand. I won't kill anyone. I can't and won't.

My little sister, Rhea, and my older brother and sister (who are 18 year old twins) Ivan and Ida come to say goodbye to me. I just wish my mum and dad could be here. They died in a factory accident 5 years ago. Rhea was only 1. Ivan and Ida have been looking after us ever since.

 **Nina Electrix**

My mother and sister come to say goodbye to me. They tell me I am going to win.

Then my aunt, who is mentoring us, our other mentor Alan, Sparks and Anton board the train with me.

 **Some reviews would be really nice. I hope you like the story so far. By the way trivia question answer to last chapter is 16 years old.**

 **Trivia and other stuff:**

 **Who's your favourite character?**

 **What do you think about Nina?**

 ** _Trivia-_** **What is Katniss' favourite colour?**


	5. District 4 reaping

**Holly-Blue Oceansong**

 **District 4**

I wake up to the sound of the sea. I also wake up to my mother calling me to wake me up.

"Mum, why are you waking me up this early. I don't have work today." I say.

"Blue, it's the reaping today, remember?" she calls softly.

"Oh. I'd better get dressed then." I respond before getting out of bed and getting dressed into my favourite blue dress. It's long with long sleeves. It has a pattern of the sea and waves on it. Then I put on some blue sandals and tie my long blonde hair up into a ponytail over my right shoulder.

Once I'm ready I go downstairs to eat breakfast. I have a bit of salmon to eat and then my mum takes me, my older brother Indigo, my twin brother Cobalt and my baby sister Maya to the reaping. Only me and Cobalt are actually in it this year. I just hope neither of us gets picked.

Our escort Skye walks onto the stage. She reads the treaty of the treason and then puts on the video. After that she walks over to the girl's reaping bowl.

"Ladies first! Holly-Blue Oceansong!" she announces.

I walk up to the stage.

 **Cyan Waterlilly**

 **District 4**

I watch the girl walk up to the stage. She is crying. I realise it's my best friend's twin. Soon after I see Skye walk over to the boy's reaping bowl. I hope it's not me. I wouldn't be able to stand leaving my little sister, Orchid.

"Cobalt Oceansong!" she calls.

No one is going to volunteer for him. I can't let my friend go in, especially not with his twin.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout.

"Thank you." Cobalt says to me.

I walk up to the stage. When I am there I shake hands with Blue.

 **Holly-Blue Oceansong**

I can't believe Cobalt's name was called. I am just so grateful to Cyan for volunteering. I remember him being one of Cobalt's best friends.

Soon my parents, Indigo, Cobalt and Maya are coming to say goodbye to me. I tell them I'm going to win for them. I can't leave Maya behind, not ever really knowing me.

Then they leave.

 **Cyan Waterlilly**

My parents come into the room with Orchid in my mother's arms. After they leave, Cobalt comes in.

"I'm so sorry you have to be in these games..." he starts before I interrupt him.

"No, I couldn't let you go in with your twin. I'm going to make sure she wins. Goodbye." I tell him

He looks at me silently. I know he doesn't want me to win, well not in his sister's place.

Then all too soon he has to leave and Skye takes me and Blue to the train.

 **Hope you liked this :)**

 **Last chapter's trivia question answer was green**

 **What do you think so far?**

 **Do you like Holly-Blue or Cyan more?**

 ** _Trivia-_** **What year did Finnick win his games?**


	6. District 5 Reaping

**Adam Greenriver**

 **District 5**

"Adam! Get up, it's reaping day!" My mum shouts, waking me up.

I get out of bed and get dressed. Then I go down and have breakfast with my mum.

After we have both eaten we walk down to the reapings.

"Bye, I'll see you after the reapings." She tells me, giving me a hug.

 **Elsa Icentree**

 **District 5**

I get out of bed after Annie -who looks after me and my friends at the community home- has woken up the other 7 children in my dorm. We all get dressed into our nicest dresses and go down to breakfast.

The helpers from the home take everyone down to the reaping.

About 5 minutes after we get there the escort comes onto the stage. He reads out the treaty of the treason and then shows a video. Then he walks over to the reaping bowl.

"The lucky lady who will be representing district 5 this year is Elsa Icentree!" he calls out.

I walk up to the stage.

 **Adam Greenriver**

A small girl who's about 4' 5" walks up to the stage. I think she's from the community home.

"The male tribute for district 5 this year is Adam Greenriver!" the escort says.

I walk up to the stage in a bit of a trance and shake hands with Elsa.

My mum comes to say goodbye to me and gives me a hug. Then she hands me over a black bracelet made of rope. I guess this is my token.

 **Elsa Icentree**

Annie and my roommates Sophia, Marie, Dora, Lilian, Izzy, Rosie and Sienna come to say goodbye to me. I am given a friendship bracelet from my roommates as a token.

Then the escort takes me and Adam to the train.

 **Sorry this is quite short.**

 **What do you think of the tributes?**

 **Who's your favourite so far?**

 **Any predictions?**

 **Which games did Johanna Mason win?**


	7. District 6 Reaping

**Nadia Trane**

 **District 6**

The district 2 girl stabs me with a knife. I wake up from my nightmare screaming. There's no one to help me in life. I've been on the streets since I was 2. My older brother starved to death when I was 8.

I head over to the reaping. I don't have anything to change into so I'm just in my old leggings and t-shirt.

The peace keeper pricks my finger and I go to my section.

 **Logan Ford**

 **District 6**

I wake up expecting to see my older brother somewhere in the room. Then I remember he was killed in last year's games.

I hope I'm never in the hunger games. I don't want to volunteer and win to avenge his death, I just wish he was still alive.

I manage to drag myself out of bed and change into my reaping outfit before going downstairs to make breakfast for my mum and my little brother Jason.

My mum comes out of her bedroom with her helper Audrey. My mum is paralysed from the waist down. She was shot by a peace keeper after my brother died and she went mad.

After we have all eaten (and my brother has woken up and is ready) we go down to the square for the reaping.

By the time we have gotten there, the escort is on stage.

I daydream for I don't know how long till a girl's name is called

"Nadia Trane!" I hear our escort say.

I think I've seen that girl on the streets.

Then I hear my own name.

I walk up to the stage and shake hands with Nadia. I hate my life.

My mother and little brother, and my mother's helper come to say goodbyes to me. I still can't believe I am being sent to die.

 **Nadia Trane**

No one says goodbye to me. When Logan's relatives have gone, the escort takes us over to the train.

 **I hope you like the tributes :)**

 **Trivia~ Who played Mags in catching fire?**

 **What do you think so far?**


	8. District 7 reaping

**Millie Evergreen**

 **District 7**

I wake up to my older brother calling me to get ready for breakfast. When I have gotten into my reaping outfit – a white blouse and a forest green skirt down to my knees that matches my eyes – I brush my ginger hair and tie it into a long plait. Then I go downstairs to have breakfast with my older brother Finn, my little sister Pine and my little brother Tim.

"Hi Millie!" they both say as I sit down at the little wooden table. Finn is 18 and Tim and Pine are 7. Me, Pine and Tim live with Finn in a small house. Our mother abandoned us after Tim and Pine were born and our father died.

We all go down to the square for the reaping. Tim and Pine have had to watch the games since there was no one else to make sure they were ok while me and Finn watched them.

I see my friend Mia and we head over to the girl's section after I give each of my siblings a hug.

 **Eddie Firtree**

 **District 7**

I get up early to make breakfast for my little sisters Annabelle and Elia. They come down just in time before we have to leave for the reaping. They are both wearing pretty green dresses.

After we have all eaten I go next door and knock on my neighbour Olivia's door. Olivia works in the forests like I do. She's 20 years old and is expecting her first child.

Olivia opens the door. "Oh, hi Eddie! What do you need help with now?" she greets glancing and Annabelle and Elia.

"Hi Olivia. I was wondering if you could look after Annabelle and Elia during the reapings?" I ask as politely as possible.

"Sure. Don't worry you'll be fine. I'm all ready to go so I'll walk down with you." She answers, and I let out a sigh of relief.

We get to the justice building area just in time. I hug Annabelle and Elia then thank Olivia. Olivia gives me a hug too and I get my finger pricked.

Our escort walks onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! How about we start with the boys this time?" it says. Capitol people are so weird I don't think they are normal humans sometimes so I just refer to them as it instead of him or her. **(XD)**

"Eddie Firtree!" it shrieks. They have shrieks that can not be coming from a human.

No, this can't be happening to me. I hear Annabelle screaming my name, Olivia crying and as a glance over at them, Elia has the most shocked look ever on her face.

 **Millie Evergreen**

A boy is called and there is a scream from the crowd. I see a small girl struggling against a pregnant woman who is trying to hold her back. Poor family, I hope that doesn't happen to me.

"Millie Evergreen!" Lissie, our escort shrieks. I am waken from my daydream. I walk up to the stage shaking and crying.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Your tributes from district 7: Millie Evergreen and Eddie Firgrove!" Lissie announces as me and Eddie shake hands.

 _Allies?_ I mouth

 _Sure_ He mouths back.

We are taken into separate rooms in the justice building. Finn comes through the door with Pine and !goodbye. I wish they didn't have to leave so soon but Finn left 30 seconds early with them so Pine and Tim wouldn't be dragged from the room. They're so young, I don't want them to get hurt.

Then Mia comes in and says goodbye and gives me a big hug.

 **Eddie Firtree**

Olivia, Annabelle and Elia come to say goodbye. I tell Elia I'm going and I'll try to come back. Then Olivia covers her ears and says:

"Goodbye. I promise I'll make sure Annabelle and Elia are safe and never go into the hunger games, if you don't come back from this fucking deathmatch." She says. We don't need to cover Annabelle's ears since she's used to swearing. She's only a year younger than me at 11 years old, but Elia is only 8 years old.

After they leave our escort comes and takes us to the train. I whisper goodbye to district 7 and get on the train. I already miss it and my sisters and Olivia.

 **I hope you didn't mind the swearing but really, people in life swear. Get over it!**

 **Which tribute do you like more?**

 **Who is your favourite family member of any tribute so far?**

 **Trivia- Which book does Katniss say: "fire is catching and if we burn you burn with us"?**


	9. District 8 Reaping

**Cotton Silksky**

 **District 8**

I wake up and get into a gingham pink and white dress that goes down to my knees, then go and wake up my little sister Satin and my little brother Denim since my parents are probably busy looking after Sequin, Lacey and Patch, my younger sisters and brother.

When I get downstairs I find my mum holding Sequin, my dad holding Patch and Lacey is in a little cot. I take Sequin from my mum so she can finish making breakfast for everyone.

After everyone has eaten and is ready to go we all head to the reaping. I'm holding Sequin in my arms. When we arrive my mum puts Sequin into the buggy.

I get my finger pricked and then head over to the girl's area.

 **Felt Velvetcloud**

 **District 8**

"Felt, get up darling!" I hear my mother call.

"Good morning!" I say back to her. I've been awake for ages. I couldn't sleep. It's reaping day.

"Oh good! You're awake!" she calls again.

I get up and put on my reaping outfit then I head down for breakfast. My 7 year old sister Heather is there too.

After the three of us have eaten we head down to the town square. My name is in the reaping bowl 4 times.

Our escort Zara walks onto the stage. After the usual boring speech and video she walks over to the boy's reaping bowl. Sometimes they decide to do boys first.

"Felt Velvetcloud!" Zara shouts.

I walk up to the stage.

 **Cotton Silksky**

My best friend just got called. I can't believe it.

"Cotton Silksky!" I suddenly come out of my daydream at the sound of my name.

I walk up to the stage and shake hands with Felt. We are definitely allies.

My siblings and parents come to say goodbye to me.

 **Felt Velvetcloud**

My mother and sister come and say goodbye to me. I hope I can win so I can see my new baby brother/sister that my mum is expecting.

After they leave Zara takes me and Cotton to the train. I wish it could have been someone else who was chosen. I don't want either of us to die.

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Which is your favourite** ** _pair_** **of tributes?**

 ** _Trivia~_** **What is Suzanne Collins' middle name?**


	10. District 9 Reaping

**Maizie Fields**

 **District 9**

I wake up and yawn. I'm pretty relaxed even though it's my first reaping. After all I am the mayor's daughter. My older sister and brothers have never been reaped... yet so I don't need to be worried. Snow wouldn't ever reap the mayor's children though anyway.

I find a few dresses laid out to choose from. In the end I pull on a beautiful yet simple silk golden dress **(Bare in mind I am not in any way a girly girl so outfits/make up may turn out extremely badly. While I'm speaking sorry for the terrible escorts, this is my first hunger games OC)** that comes down to my shins. Then I slip on some matching golden shoes and brush my golden blonde hair.

When I get downstairs my maid brushes my hair again and braids some of it into a little feather braid (see google images). Then she escorts me to breakfast in the large dining hall. We always eat in the nicest dining hall on reaping day.

My sister Addy and my brothers Dan and Ron and also wearing nice clothes and Addy has her light blonde hair in a thick braid that wraps around her head.

Addy is the oldest at 17 years old and Dan and Ron are 14 and 16.

When everyone has eaten we all go to the town square. We spent a long time eating and getting ready as well as having a nice sleep since we don't even have to walk a kilometre to get to the reaping.

Eventually the reaping bells sound and we make our way out of the house.

 **Cody Miller**

 **District 9**

I wake up to what I think is the reaping bells. Oh no! I'm going to be late!

After leaping out of bed and pulling on my clothes at lightning speed I suddenly realise that it was just the bell calling my mother to the main part of the mayor's house to go look after the mayor's daughter.

My mother is the mayor's youngest daughter's maid so we live in the servant's quarters below the main house. Maizie probably wanted someone to brush her hair. I can't believe I'm related to her. Not only because she's so posh and stuck up but also because she's so rich and I'm just a poor boy living below her house with her maid.

My mother was a rich merchant's daughter and grew up being friends with the mayor but a while after she became pregnant with me (due to the mayor) her parents died in an accident so she became a maid at the mayor's house.

I grew up under the house barely knowing my father or half sisters and brothers but my father tried to slip into the servant's quarters to come see us. He always loved my mother but was always supposed to marry his wife Demeter.

After I finish daydreaming about how great life would be if I lived in the actual house with my siblings and my father, I hear the actual reaping bells and go upstairs to find my mother.

Then we walk to the reaping with the other people who work in the mayor's house.

 **Maizie Fields**

My family say goodbye to me quickly before I head over to my section.

I seem to daydream forever until I am pulled out of my peaceful dream world by a shove.

I know what's going on and I still don't believe it. I'm the mayor's daughter! I'm not supposed to go into the hunger games!

 **Cody Miller**

All I'm thinking right now is not Maizie, it can't be, please say there's been a mistake!

Then my name is called.

My new thought is I absolutely 100 % fucking hate the Capitol.

When I get up to the stage we are both crying even though she doesn't know who I really am she knows me from around the house at least a tiny bit.

I give her a hug and then we go into the justice building.

 **Maizie Fields**

My mum and dad and older siblings come to say goodbye to me.

"I'm not going to win, I'm not good enough and we all know it." I finally say.

My mother immediately bursts into tears but the rest of my family either look as if they agree or like they are thinking about something else.

Then they go out of the room and I hear my mother shouting at dad and Addy.

Oh no, I wonder what they've done now. I can only hear some of the words due to the doors being shut with peacekeepers standing guard outside them.

Some of the words I can hear are:

"you son of a..." let's pretend I didn't hear the last part of that one. You get the idea though of what she saying.

Unfortunately I can't hear enough to make sense of what they are actually arguing about.

 **Cody Miller**

I hear yelling as my mother is hugging me and saying goodbye. Oh no, I think I know who that is... the mayor's wife. She must've found out who I am!

As soon as my mum has left my dad and my sister and brothers come in to say goodbye. Definitely fighting about me then.

"Please win Cody" Addy begs me whilst crying and giving me a massive hug.

"We know Maizie can't win..." Dan begins before Addy slaps him.

"What our stupid brother meant to say is you've got a great chance so please come back to us bro." Ron finished for him.

"You can do it son." Dad says encouragingly.

We have a group hug before they have to go too. Then me and Maizie board the train with our mentors Milo and Autumn and our escort.

 **Hope you liked these reapings, I should have the rest of the reapings up soon hopefully :)**

 **-Who is your favourite out of these 2 and why?**

 **-What do and don't you like about them?**

 **-Trivia ~ Who played Cecilia in Catching Fire**


	11. Chapter 11

hi, so sorry but I have become obsessed (and I mean obsessed) with harry potter again. (it was actually the reason I started looking at fanfiction ages ago but anyways) This means I feel I have to write a fanfic about harry potter's kids just for myself to read because there seem to be no good ones in the age range I read normally. I will keep writing for this story after I figure out a couple more characters for these fucking reapings


End file.
